User talk:Nicejosh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guardians of Ga’Hoole Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Coryn (Cory) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello =] Hey there Nicejosh! Just saying thanks for all of your edits.You've done alot to help this wikia (i mean seriously, there has been some vandals and I had to a load of undoing). So keep up the good work, K? Guradian1098 19:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) This is urgent Look, I and Guradian1098 want to be admins of this Wiki. I will help with the background & style. Please help us putting your signature in this page: http://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Small_Owl/Admins_/_Users. The limit is 31 May. Please put your signature before that day! Because that's when Small Owl's request to adopt the Wiki expires. -- *Oh Yeah. Um, on the Blog Post, Ive noticed theres no way for any of you guys to put your signatures there, so just comment your opinion on the subject and hopefully agree to this, Alright? Alright. -- Sorry Sorry you can't put on the blog post. So, comment, putting your signature. May 31 Please comment! Tomorrow is the last day!--Small Owl 14:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi i read u r korean, i thoght that was cool because i'm korean well i was just stoping by saying hello well hope we can be friends Siv 21:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) oh thank you 안녕 고마워 but i forgot the eyes it should have been light yellow color i like drawing if you saw it, i also drew the dragon owl but it was also not a light yellow colorSiv 13:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Whaddya Say? Hey NiceJosh! How do you like the idea of the two of us gaining adminship? Im making another request. Since Small Owl isnt very active anymore, and Ive heard something about Gunius being blocked, How about it? -- Well, Sure! You're the only active person around that make pretty helpful edits around. And Im pretty sure you've been around long enough. -- Okay, I've made the request here. I decided to lend another user admin rights since it's gonna take alot to fix this place up. -- Okay, so Gunius apparenty doesnt want to be an admin, so that leaves it to you & me. Also, they responded to my request, saying we have to post a blog. -- Admin Hi. Per Guradian's request I've given both of you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Siege Cover Heeey Nicejosh! Im currently re uploading the book covers and noticed that there are two covers for The Siege. This one has a purpleish background and this one has a blue one. I don't know if its just tampered with or if they actually had two covers for the book. I check my own copy and the cover has the purple background. Which version do you think I should upload? -- ﻿ Mind if you test these out or me? http://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/Guardians_of_Ga%27Hoole_Wiki:Userboxes -- 05:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Nicejosh will no longer be on this wiki Hello, I am the younger brother of Joshua. I am sorry to say that he has passed away on August 25. He is now in the Kingdom of God. Joshua and I are both Christians. I'm sure other people will work well on this wiki. Woah woah woah. How did this happen? Hurricane Irene? D8 --[[User:BlueOrca|'Bloo']] 21:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC)